Frère
by Sak. Hokuto-chan
Summary: ."Veja bem, Itachi. Este é o seu pequeno otouto..." * Chibi Itachi. Baby Sasuke. Fluffy? *


_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto não me pertence, vocês sabem, né. Se fosse meu.. Ah, se fosse meu... Itachi-sama... ÇÇ

_**N/A:**_ OK, foi subitamente que lembrei do aniversário do Itachi... e.e' Então não tive lá muito tempo para fazer essa fic, daí ela estar tão miúda... (e com título sem graça ¬¬' _"Frère"_ é "irmão" em francês) Sem mais delongas, _chibi_ Itachi e _baby_ Sasuke pra vocês. x3

* * *

**Frère**

Branco, branco e mais branco. Branco por todos os lados. Branco nas paredes frias que formavam corredores compridos. Branco nas roupas de médicos e enfermeiras. Branco sendo visto por seus olhos negros.

Ele não estava prestando atenção no caminho. Tudo parecia tão igual enquanto virava corredor atrás de corredor. Seus orbes negros vagavam distraídos pelo ambiente, sem perder de vista aquele que andava imponente à sua frente. Seu pai.

Há muito o homem desistira de tentar levar o menino pela mão. Ele não gostava, nenhum pouco. Então ia à frente, guiando-o.

- Itachi. – chamou, parando finalmente diante de um quarto.

O pequeno levantou o olhar desinteressado para o pai. Ele achava que devia estar ansioso, afinal ia conhecer o irmãozinho. Não estava. Esperou silenciosamente por qualquer instrução que o pai parecia querer dar.

- Vamos. – o pai disse, simplesmente, abrindo a porta. Sabia que não precisava dizer ao filho para não fazer barulho, de forma que não perturbasse a mulher e o recém-nascido. Itachi era naturalmente quieto. E inteligente.

- Ei, vocês. Fugaku, Itachi. – a mulher na cama cumprimentou. Os longos cabelos negros contrastavam com a brancura predominante do quarto, mas ela estava alheia a isso. Segurava um embrulho de coberta branca nos braços e sorria.

- Como está, Mikoto? – o marido perguntou, em pé ao lado dela.

- Estamos bem. – ela disse, notando que o menino ainda estava parado perto da porta. Inexpressivo. – Venha aqui, filho! – e fez um gesto, chamando-o.

Itachi aproximou-se, era muito pequeno para conseguir olhar o que a mãe tão cuidadosamente segurava.

- Conheça seu _otouto_. – Fugaku disse, erguendo Itachi nos braços para que pudesse ver. – Este é o Sasuke.

Se Itachi não tinha apreciado ser pego no colo daquela forma, o pai não tinha como saber, pois o menino não demonstrou nada. Ele apenas moveu os olhos negros e opacos para analisar o bebê.

Tendo alguns dias de vida, Sasuke era um bebê pequenino. Muito branco. E com mechas finas de cabelo negro. Ele dormia tranqüilamente. O sono dos inocentes.

- E então? – Mikoto indagou, querendo saber o que o primogênito pensava. Ela nunca sabia nada do que ele pensava. Ninguém sabia.

Sem desviar o olhar do rosto do irmãozinho, Itachi respondeu com voz monótona:

- Ele parece meio... "Amassado".

A mãe riu com gosto.

- Oh, isso é normal. Logo ele será bonito como você, querido.

Itachi deu de ombros.

- Sente ele aqui. – pediu Mikoto ao marido, indicando a cama. – E segure Sasuke um instante.

Fugaku fez o que lhe foi pedido. Colocou Itachi na cama e pegou desajeitadamente o caçula nos braços.

- Aqui, Itachi. – ela puxou o menino para o colo, de forma que ficasse de costas para si. – Agora coloque Sasuke nos braços dele, Fugaku.

Itachi franziu levemente as sobrancelhas, confuso. O pai olhou para a mulher, procurando ver se ela tinha certeza do que estava falando. Tinha. Então fez o que ela pediu. Mikoto instruiu o menino sobre o jeito certo de segurar o bebê, mantendo os braços nos dele para ajudá-lo.

- Veja bem, Itachi. Esse é seu pequeno _otouto.._. E sendo o mais velho você vai ajudar a cuidar dele e protegê-lo, não é?

Itachi fitou longamente o bebê adormecido.

- É uma missão? – perguntou, por fim.

- Hmm... Você pode encarar assim, como uma missão para toda a vida... – ela respondeu. – Entretanto, missões são trabalhos, obrigações. Eu não estou te impondo isso, querido, é algo natural.

Mikoto apoiou suavemente o rosto no ombro do menino, e sorriu observando o caçula em seus braços. Itachi aguardou.

- Logo, sem perceber, você vai amar seu irmão. E também Sasuke amará você. Então, Itachi, você vai querer protegê-lo acima de várias outras coisas.

Itachi não disse nada. Continuou concentrado em Sasuke, que começava a dar mostras de estar acordando. Olhos negros como todos os Uchiha. Inocentes como nenhum Uchiha. Inocente. E foi isso que incitou o primeiro esboço de fraternidade em Itachi.

Mikoto preocupou-se que o bebê fosse começar a chorar, mas Sasuke apenas olhava para o irmão. Itachi não tornou a falar, apenas aproveitou-se do fato de que era a mãe quem realmente segurava Sasuke, para levantar a mão e tocar na testa do irmãozinho com a ponta de dois dedos.

Fugaku franziu o cenho para aquela cena. O primogênito era um pequeno gênio, mas tinha a impressão de que ele não era capaz de se importar muito com pessoas e então, talvez, não atendesse àquelas palavras da mãe.

- Tudo bem... – Mikoto sussurrou, olhando para o marido.

Sasuke não chorava, ele constatou, achando que era disso que a esposa falava. Entretanto, Mikoto balançou levemente a cabeça. Fugaku olhou para o filho mais velho e enfim entendeu porque estava tudo bem.

Itachi olhava para Sasuke... E sorria.

**Owari **

* * *

**_N/A:_** Não gostei 8D Mas isso não é novidade... u.ú' E era pra ter mais uma cena... ÇÇ Tudo bem, o importante é não deixar a data passar em branco! /o/

Nossa, eu acho que gosto mesmo de escrever com personagens crianças... o.o' Quem quiser ver mais desses dois, entre outros, pequinininhos é só olhar minha outra fic, "Make Believe" 83

Parabéns, Itachi-sama, doninha fofa! n.n E sim, é niver dele e eu escrevi com o Sasuke recém-nascido, mas beleza... 8D Vale umas reviews? ;3

_09/06/08_


End file.
